Pocky
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Wakasa aprende el juego del pocky con la ayuda Tatsumi


Los personajes son propiedad de Itokichi y no gano nada con esto. Es solo por diversión :D

Espero que les guste y disculpen los errores.

* * *

\- Oniichan juguemos al juego de pocky- pedía una avergonzada niña sosteniendo entre sus labios el dulce a su recién llegado hermano mayor.

\- ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?- pregunto en un tono desinteresado.

\- Pescado-niichan me abrió- dijo restándole importancia e intentando convencer a su hermano que tomara el otro extremo del dulce. Pero este la ignoro y camino directamente hasta su baño.

\- Así que "pescado-oniichan-san", deja de hacer entrar a personas a mi casa sin mi permiso cuando no estoy- pidió molesto el chico viendo al "pescado". Wakasa deja de jugar con las burbujas que habían formado su nuevo shampoo que le había traído la hermana de su amigo para ver la atemorizante atmósfera morada que formaba el dueño de la casa.

\- Waa Tatsumi lo siento, pero Kasumi-chan me dijo que si le abría me iba a dar estos shampus de la marca Miku. Mira, tienen esencia rosas y dejan mi pelo suave y brillante- le dice mostrándole su cabello. Esto solo incremente el aura malvada de Tatsumi.

\- Oniichan no te enfades con el pescado- ese nombre lastima al rubio- yo se lo pedí, no debí haber venido sin avisar primero- le dice triste con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos.

\- Está bien, tampoco es que crea seguro el dejarte esperando afuera.- le dice a su hermana posando una mano sobre su cabeza de forma cariñosa.- Pero para la próxima por favor avísame si- esto alegra de nuevo a la chica que abraza a su hermano diciéndole con energético sí.

\- ¿De dónde han salido tantos dulces?- pregunta ahora que se da cuenta, su sala está repleta de bolsas con distintos chuches en ellos.

\- Oh, es que me lo dieron mis amigas y no sabía qué hacer con ellos así que decidí dártelos- le dice sonriente.- m-me dieron sobre todo pockys y…y p-pensé que sería lindo si jugábamos a su juego- pide sonrojada.

\- El tritón que hasta ese momento se encontraba en silencio decide hablar.

\- ¿Cuál es ese juego?- pregunta inocentemente. A Tatsumi eso le parece normal, es un tritón, pero su hermana lo mira como si hubiera dicho la cosa más estúpida en el mundo.

\- ¡¿No sabes lo que es?!- esta reacción asusta al rubio quién niega rápidamente.- Bueno, no me sorprende de un tonto como tú- pero antes de responder su hermano le gana

\- Es un juego donde dos personas toman uno de los extremos del dulce con sus bocas y comienzan a comerlo hasta que este se rompa o…

\- Un beso- grita sonrojada la pequeña interrumpiendo a su hermano.

\- Ooh- expresa curioso el tritón.

Kasumi insiste tanto a su hermano que termina cediendo, obviamente pensaba romper el dulce antes del beso, pero su propia hermana lo hace ya que al estar tan nerviosa termina por morder muy fuerte el chocolate rompiéndolo apenas empezar.

\- No es justo que esto me pase a mí- dice en sollozos la joven

\- Yo quiero intentarlo- pide Wakasa.

Tatsumi se niega, pero de nuevo termina cediendo ante unos insistentes ruegos.

\- Está bien- suspira derrotado- pero yo seré quién juegue contigo- pide serio, los reclamos de su hermana no se hacen esperar. Pero más allá de lo que la mente perversa de su hermana imagine, Tatsumi no iba a permitir de ninguna manera que un hombre mayor mitad pez besara a su hermanita aunque fuera por accidente.

\- Muy bien aquí voy- dice Wakasa feliz sosteniendo el palito entre sus labios y un leve sonrojo adornándolo. Kisumi se acerca hasta tomar el otro extremo con sus dientes y comenzar a morder, estaba muy sonrojado. Tatsumi sabía que debía romper el dulce, pero por razón que desconocía no lo hizo, su hermana se empezó a preocupar porque el dulce estaba por acabarse y eso significaba que abría un beso.

\- Si yo no pude tener mi beso con oniichan tú tampoco lo tendrás- pensó determinada mientras empujaba a su hermano en un intento de hacerlo romper el contacto pero tuvo la reacción contraria y termino haciendo que ambos unieran sus labios por segundos antes de separarse muy avergonzados.

Kasumi se sintió como toda una perdedora y salió corriendo del baño llorando.

\- K-kasumi espera- le grito su hermano mientras iba detrás de ella para evitar que haga alguna estupidez dejando al tritón solo en su bañera.

\- Dulce y suave- pronuncia en un susurro Wakasa mientras lleva sus dedos a sus labios que aún siguen con el sabor dulce del chocolate y el moreno. Se vuelve a meter al agua muy sonrojado, el agua lo cubre hasta la nariz- No me importaría volver a jugarlo de nuevo- dice con una sonrisa mientras escucha los pasos y gritos de ambos morenos acercándose.

* * *

Bueno que tal, yo se que en el fondo de todo ese complejo de tsundere incestuosa se esconde una pequeña fujoshi ewe

Me di cuenta de que no hay nada, literal, en español sobre este anime y me pareció extraño ya que esos cuatro minutos podían dejar grandes cosas a la imaginación.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado

bye


End file.
